For This Moment
by WriterFreak001
Summary: This story takes place in Hong Kong after Domon's first victory against Zeus Gundam. Lots of DxR fluff.


**WriterFreak001:**

 **Please check out my G Gundam fic "Stars" if you haven't.**

* * *

 **Title: For This Moment**

 **Anime: G Gundam**

 **Pairing: Domon Kasshu & Rain Mikamura**

 **Description:** This ficlet takes place in Hong Kong after Domon's first victory against Zeus Gu-ndam.

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

A tall woman with coffee brown hair and cerulean eyes took her childhood friend and gundam partner's hand as he helped her step onto a small, wooden boat, and she smiled as two young, cheering children ran up to Domon to congratulate him for his first win. She was taken aback when he joined in on the laughter, crouching down to give the kids each a high five. The young girl then looked up at Rain and grinned ear to ear. "I'm Ming, and this," she tugged on the boy next to her, causing him to glance at Rain, "is my brother, Hoy." Hoy, in response, smiled as wide as his sister.

"Why, hello," Rain bent down and extended her hand to shake theirs. "It's very nice to meet you two. I'm Rain."

"Rain? That's a pretty name," Ming beamed brightly. She then winked at the Japanese Gundam fighter. "Isn't _it_ , Domon?"

"Uh…" The King of Hearts flushed and scratched the back of his head, struggling for an answer. Rain's cheeks were just as red as his if not redder.

"It _is_ a pretty name," an elderly man responded from behind them, giving Domon a wink and a thumb's up. "Very pretty, in fact." He slowly walked up to the Neo Japan team and reached down to shake Rain's palm. "I'm Han, Hoy and Ming's grandfather and owner of this mighty fine ship."

A soft smile colored Rain's lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and the ship is lovely. I'm glad Domon was able to find a nice family to bunk with for the night." She then turned to her partner with curious eyes. "Are you still not wanting to stay at the hotel?"

Domon scoffed and folded his arms across his broad chest. "As if. The last thing I need is Karato and Ulube watching my every move. Thanks, but no thanks. I'll pass."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need, Domon," Han offered the fighter a gentle smile. He then turned to Rain, his smile growing ear to ear. "You too. The more, the merrier."

"Oh, um…," Rain slightly went pink, not expecting the man's kind offer, but she looked at Domon, wondering if he would say anything against it. _'Surely he'll tell me to stay at the hotel. After all, he likes being alone and doesn't really need me he—'_

Domon suddenly wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her in close much like earlier after his first match, causing her to blush deeply. Her partner, however, was grinning widely. _"_ Come on, Rain," he laughed wholeheartedly, "Stay here with us. You also need a break from Karato and Ulube too."

 _Who is this man? The last time I've seen Domon this… cheerful… was when he greeted Master back in Shinjuku._

Domon was certainly full of surprises today, but Rain was delighted with her friend's response. How could she say no? "Then I guess it's decided then."

"Great!" The King of Hearts grabbed her hand again, forgetting that Han, Hoy and Ming were still with them, and tugged her towards the entrance to the lower deck. "I'll show you around."

"Oh! Okay." Rain flushed, giggling quietly to herself as Domon guided her down the stairs.

Han couldn't help but chuckle at the Neo Japan team as they disappeared from view. He turned to his grandchildren. "Let's go into town and buy some more groceries for the week. With our new guests, we're going to need them."

"What about Domon and Rain?" Hoy asked, not wanting to leave them behind. "Shouldn't we ask them to come along?"

"No, Hoy," Ming answered automatically, waggling her index finger in front of her brother. "Can't you see Domon's busy showing his pretty lady around?"

"Oh," Hoy frowned, really wanting to join his new friends. His sister, however hooked her finger underneath the neck of his shirt and started tugging him towards their grandfather.

"Don't bother them, Hoy." Ming giggled in spite of Hoy's frown. "They probably won't even know we're missing."

Hoy glanced back at the entrance of the lower deck and sighed. "I guess you're right."

Han smirked in response and moved his grandchildren slowly off the boat. "Come along now, children. Let's leave our guests alone for a while."

* * *

"Over there is the kitchen where we'll eat, and beyond that wooden partition is where we'll be staying. Han, Hoy and Ming use the Captain's Cabin on top deck so you and I will have lots of privacy…" Domon's voice faded at his own suggestion, and he cleared his throat, hoping Rain wouldn't notice the tinge of heat on his cheeks. The confidence he had earlier on top deck was now gone now that they were alone. "A-anyway," he pointed to an area catty-corner to the kitchen, "there's a toilet of sorts around that partition. There's a curtain to provide some privacy. It stays open when no one is using the toilet and is closed when the facility is in use. There's no way to flush so… think of the toilet as a porta potty… Everything gets washed out by the water."

Rain nodded mindlessly, not too bothered by the ship's facilities. Being a doctor has made her see and smell far worse than human excrement. She then turned to Domon after peering around the partition to check out the toilet her partner had been describing. "Is there a shower?"

"Not really…," Domon replied with a quiet chuckle. He pointed towards the cork door across from the toilet and pushed it slightly open. "There's a tub in there… Han said they fill it with water bought at the market. You'd have to ask Ming how the water is heated because I'm not so sure myself," he smirked, "but I'm sure it's not too hard."

Still holding onto Rain's hand, Domon tugged his mechanic away from the ship's facilities and towards their shared space beyond the kitchen. He pointed to one corner, furthest away from the door. "I'm sleeping over there."

"Okay," Rain nodded and gestured to the corner adjacent to Domon's sleeping space. "Then I'll sleep over here." She glanced towards her friend, "Will that be okay?"

The Japanese fighter dipped his head slowly forward and smiled a little. "Yeah."

Grateful for Domon's response, she grinned, subconsciously squeezing his hand. "This ship is really nice, Domon. I think you're right; I think it would do both of us some good if we stay here instead of the hotel. The less control Ulube and Karato have on us, the better."

"Precisely," Domon readily agreed. He then noticed Rain didn't have any of her things. "If you want," the Neo Japanese fighter scratched the side of his face, "we can stop by the hotel on the way back from the celebration and pick up your things."

Rain smiled sweetly at him for being so thoughtful. "I'd like that."

"A-And if your father has any questions about it," his cheeks flushed a little, "just tell him you're staying with me because, as my doctor, you're responsible for my overall health. Dr. Mikamura can't argue with that, right?"

"No, I suppose not," Rain shrugged a little and giggled quietly. "You're really thought this through, haven't you?"

Domon scratched the side of his nose, his cheeks still slightly tinged with red. "N-Not really. I just… um…," his face grew hot, causing him to loosen his collar a little bit, "I guess I was just hoping you'd rather stay here… with me… than with the government. After all…," he cleared his throat, "we've, uh, we've been through a lot this year."

"Oh, Domon," Rain's cerulean irises sparkled from the fading sunlight seeping through the windows. "That's very sweet." She surprised both him and herself when she wrapped her arms around his neck and intimately embraced him. Domon found himself snaking his arms around her small form, pressing her flush against his strong body.

It was moments like this that made both of their hearts pound faster than any thrilling Gundam fight.

Domon lightly touched his nose to the crook of her neck, causing the young doctor to shiver with delight. "I never really thanked you for saving my butt back in the Guyana Highlands," his whisper gave her goosebumps everywhere, and she closed her eyes as he tightened his hold around her, wondering if he could also feel how crazy her heart was beating inside her chest. "I don't know how you did it," he continued quietly, "but if you hadn't activated Shining Gundam when you did, I would have be defeated for sure. Thanks to you, I was able to make it to Hong Kong on time and win my first match." He smiled against her neck before leaning slightly backwards, mesmerized by the woman in front of him. If only he could tell her how he really felt… If only he could figure out the right words to say… He then lifted his right arm away from her and gave her a thumb's up. "This victory belongs to both of us."

Rain blinked back her tears and leaned back towards him, hugging the King of Hearts tighter as she rested her cheek against his collarbone. Her arms hooked behind the middle of his back, anchoring her so close, she could hear his heart. Domon brought his arm back around her and held this precious woman to him as if life depended on it.

Rain relaxed in his arms, feeling warm and safe with him. This… yes, this… was right where she wanted and needed to be, but how could she tell him so he could understand? He was right… they had been through a lot this past year. They'd grown closer, depended on each other, treated one another as equals on the Neo Japan Team, but that's just it…

No matter how she felt about him, or how he felt about her, the Gundam fight came first; saving Domon's father also came first. How could she even think about romance at a trying time like this? It was selfish to want him, to want to be with him, and she knew it wasn't fair to him, but… at times… during moments like this where they're close and even closer, she couldn't help it. She didn't want to.

Rain gripped at his shirt and closed her eyes, allowing their closeness to fuel her soft response. "Just don't push me away okay? You promised back in the Guyana Highlands that we would stay and fight the Dark Gundam together. I understand why you sent me to Hong Kong with the Russian carrier, but _please, Domon_ , please let me stay beside you… through all of it." Her fingers loosened their grip on his black shirt as she latched her fingers behind his neck again. She met his strong gaze and smiled warmly.

"Rain…" Domon recognized the determination in her eyes, but he stayed silent, somehow knowing she wasn't finished.

Her eyes were watery, but she continued to smile at him. "I don't care how tough or dangerous the Gundam fights are going to be. Burning Gundam, like Shining Gundam, belongs to both of us, and I want to be a part of everything involving the gundam. And if you're injured, please tell me. Don't shrug it off. Don't try to be tough. Please, just let me help you in every way that I can." She bit her lip timidly, but her eyes didn't leave Domon's.

The fighter slowly grinned.

"All right," Domon muttered as he cupped her face and smoothed his thumbs over her cheeks to wipe away her tears, "Because Burning Gundam belongs to both of us, I'll try to be a better partner and include you in everything involving our gundam."

Rain leaned slightly into his palms as a beautiful smile colored her lips. "That's all I ever ask."

"Oh, Rain…."

"Domon…," she whispered his name quietly as she boldly reached up and caressed his face, not wanting this spell they were under to end. She could feel his warmth spreading through her like wildfire as she gently tugged him downward, but their mouths only grazed each other before Rain's communicator went off, breaking the enchantment.

While Domon quickly circled away from Rain to compose himself, Rain turned away herself and grabbed the device out of her back pocket to answer the call.

"Oh, Commissioner Karato!" She let out a sighing breath as she regained her composure before looking at Domon who approached her to find out what Karato might want. "Is… Is everything all right?"

The Commissioner frowned with irritation on the screen. "Of course not. Do you know where Domon is? A lot of people are here at the city hall to celebrate his first victory, but we can't seem to find him! The press also wants to interview him. Do you know how great it would be for Neo Japan if our Gundam fighter made international news?! We need to find Domon!"

"Relax, Commissioner," Domon rolled his eyes as he took the communicator from Rain. "We're on our way."

"When should we expect the two of you?" Major Ulube asked as he appeared on the screen.

"Twenty minutes tops," the fighter replied before quickly ending the call. He then looked to Rain. "You need to go to the hotel to change, right?"

"Oh, um, now that you mention it, probably. My father did say we're required to dress formally to any celebrations the Japanese government hosts. He also said the government supplied the formalwear. I think they're in the hotel suite." Rain wondered if Domon would even bother wearing the suit the government picked out for him.

The King of Hearts nodded. "Let's go then… before Karato sends a search party."

* * *

 **WriterFreak001:**

 **I was going to write this as a one-shot, but I decided to split the story into two chapters. Please, please,** _ **please**_ **review.**

 **Also, please consider reviewing my other fic, "Stars," too. That's all I ask for from readers. If I don't receive reviews for these two fics, then it tells me that I shouldn't waste time writing for G Gundam. :( Which saddens me because I love this show and this pairing.**

 **Reviews really help writers improve and gives us warm fuzzies. Think of reviews as payment for our time spend writing fics. A tip, if you will. ;) Virtual cookies for anyone who reviews. :3**


End file.
